Life on twitter
by carson34
Summary: Callen learns how his life will be like with his daughter being on twitter.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to write this storyline when I almost reached 3,000 tweets on Twitter about a couple of days ago. I hope that you like this storyline and please make sure that you review. I am hoping to have about five chapters on this storyline. Let's get started then. Just so you know that on October 14, 2013, I don't know what cause it but I just wanted to write rather than sleep until at least until 12:15am. Please forgive my errors and grammar issues.

* * *

Callen's POV

I walked into my house to find my thirteen years old daughter on her phone. It didn't really come to a surprise to me since she is always on that darn phone.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked my daughter.

"Nothing dad." She responded back to me.

"Good then you won't mind giving me your phone for the night." I revealed to her. I know that she is not going to give me her phone without a fight. She gets that from her mother and personally it drives me nuts.

"Dad, just let me tweet goodnight to all of my tweeters." She said. I have no idea what that word means neither do I want to.

"Fine go ahead. Then you can give me your phone for the night. You need a break." I responded to her.

"Okay. I was going to see if you want to go to a movie tonight any ways." She lied to me. It's almost like she thinks that I don't know when she is lying and yet I do know when she is lying to me.

"Sure why not? What movie?" I asked my daughter.

"Escape plan." She said to me.

"Alright let's go see it. But I am still taking your phone for the night." I revealed to her letting her know that she is busted.

"Dad, come on. Mom is supposed to get a hold of me tonight." She responded to me.

"I know that she is. Trust me, I will have your phone with me and if she calls you can talk to her" I respond to her as we got ready to go. We head out for the movie and enjoy the night together. After the movie ended, we were walking back to my car when her phone finally ringing and it's Hetty. Why was Hetty calling my daughter? I decided to answer it.

"Hetty, why are you calling my daughter?" I asked her. She might be my boss but she had no right calling my daughter.

"Aw. Mr. Callen, We have a new case. You are need to come to headquarters and you can bring your daughter so that way you don't have to come all the way to your house." Hetty revealed to me. She never gave me an answer about what's going on with her calling my daughter. By the time that we got to headquarters, Hetty was waiting for my daughter to come into her office.

* * *

Mackynzie's POV

I walked into my father's office and I can't believe that I am here. I was never allowed to be here before and now I am. Hetty takes me to her office after my dad gives me back my phone. Finally I can tweet again.

"So how was the movie?" Hetty asked me.

"It was good." I responded back to her.

"alright you are going to stay here until your father's case is finished." Hetty revealed to me. I was fine being there until the case is finished. Three hours later and we are still waiting for my dad's case to be finished. I want to go home. My dad walks into the room and smiles at me.

"How's it going?" My dad asked me.

"I am ready to go home." I revealed to my father.

"We will go soon. We just have to go and question the suspect." he responses back to me. I watch my dad leave for question the guy that could behind this and I pulled out to tweet another person to pass the time. I am not allowed to reveal where I am because it could be bad for us and his friends. By the time that we got home, it was past midnight and my mom never called me. I did not understand how she could do that to me.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" My dad asked me as he sat down next to me.

"Mom never called like she said that she would." I revealed to him. My mom left when I was eight and I have only heard from her a couple of time since then.

"Sweetie, I am sorry that this happen to you but I think that you need to take a break from everything including twitter. Let me have your phone for tonight." My dad said to me as I handed my phone away. I decided to go to bed and head upstairs.

Callen's POV

I know how upset my daughter is that her mother did not call but it's not her fault. I told her to stop calling her daughter when all it does is upsetting her. But this also upset her so now it's time to fix my daughter's life and mine too. I decided to wait until morning to do it.

* * *

Author Note: I have worked on this chapter for the past couple of days and I hope that you like this storyline. This storyline was made to honor my 3,000 tweet that was made on Monday. I wrote this storyline to honor that storyline. Halloween is right around the corner and so I am planning to write a special storyline for both NCIS:LA and Hawaii Five 0. Don't forget to follow me on twitter where I update the time. I should to post the chapter two next week. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: it's time for the second chapter of this storyline. This week I am planning to write some Burn Notice storylines. Thank you for the first two reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I hope that you like this chapter.

* * *

Callen's POV

I walked into OPS center to find Allie sitting there waiting for the rest of the team. I need to talk about what is going on with my daughter. We have been dating for the past couple of months and she is really close.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about my daughter." I revealed to my girlfriend. She gets up and heads out to the hall.

"Hey so what's going on with her?" She asked me.

"Her mother was supposed to call her last night and never did." I revealed to her.

"Oh my. Is she hurt about it?" She responded to me.

"Yes. I don't know what is wrong with her mom. She can't spend about five minutes to call her daughter." I revealed to her as she sat down. "I was hoping that you would talk to her"

"Of course." She said as she smiled at me.

"We need to get back to work. I will see you tonight at my place." I responded to her as he walked back towards the door. We knew our boss rule but she had found out a couple weeks ago and was happy for us.

The case was done around five pm and I headed for my car. I headed home and saw her car in the driveway. I wished that she would move in already. I hoped that this would do the trick to convince her to move in with us.

* * *

Allie's POV

I knew that he was up to something and I know that he is trying to convince me to move in with him and truth is that I want to move in with him but I decided to play along with him. I smiled as he pulled into the house and walked into the house.

"Hey babe. Your home." I revealed to my boyfriend.

"Yeah. Where's my daughter?" He asked me.

"She is studying in her bedroom." I responded to him.

"Alright that gives you and me some quiet time." He said as he sat down on the couch. I move over closer to him and we start kissing. We didn't hear his daughter coming down the stairs.

"Excuse me." She said to us as he pulled away. "What's going on tonight?"

"I think that you and Allie need some girl time." He revealed to her as he helped me up.

"That's sounds fun." She responded to him as she looked at me and smiled. I knew that she was happy about it.

We were going to have fun the night out. We both got ready to go when my boyfriend comes into the bathroom.

""You look amazing." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." I revealed to him as we started to kiss. I was glad to say that we were going to have a future.

We walked down the stairs to find her waiting for us. We smiled and head for the car and loaded up. We were going to find out what we were going to do.

Mackynzie's POV

I can't wait to enjoy spending time with my dad's girlfriend. I know that my dad asked her to talk to me about my mom.

"I know what dad is doing." I revealed to her.

"What's that?" She asked me.

"Trying to make me feel better." I responded to her.

"He's just trying to make sure that you are okay. He loves you." She responded to me as we pulled into the parking lot.

"I know he does but I don't understand why my mom never keeps to her promise." I said to her.

"Sweetie, I don't know what to say to that but if you were my daughter, I would do anything to keep my promise." She responded to me. I know that what she just said is the truth since she was being truthfully.

"Maybe you should talk to my dad about it." I said to her as we started our girls night. "Along with moving in."

"We should talk to him about this." She responded to me as a shooting started and she moved in front of me and got shot and a guy grabbed me and took me out of the building. I just hoped that my dad will find us in time. Lucky for me, I had my phone on me. I hope that he finally set up his Twitter account so I can tweet him and let him know where I am.

* * *

Author Note: this is it for this chapter so please review and let me know what you think. There will be a special Halloween storyline for NCIS:LA. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter or reading it. I am going to try to make sure that the next chapter is 2,000 words long if not longer. Don't forget to check out my season storyline for NCIS:LA. I am thinking about writing a storyline for Nell and Callen. Who do you think kidnapped Callen's daughter and shoot his girlfriend? If you have an answer then you should review and let me know what you think of it.

There will be a special announcement on Halloween night about what I am going to change. I hope that you will like it. See you on November 2nd for the second chapter of this storyline.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: it's time for chapter three of this storyline and I can't believe it. I hope that you all had a wonderful Halloween and happy November 1st. Thank you for reading this storyline. We got about seven chapters to go left in this storyline.

Chapter three

Callen's POV

I am getting worried about Allie and Mackynzie. They should have been back by now. I tried to text my daughter and Allie to see what's going on. I finally hear my phone beep. Mackynzie had set me up on twitter before she and Allie left.

Mackynzie tweeted me and said "she's been shot and I'm taken hostage. Get help for Allie and trace my phone. I'll try to keep my phone on. Don't tweet back."

I called my partner to have him meet me at the last known location of Allie. We found her laying there unconscious.

"Allie. Wake up." I said as I move her head towards me.

"Callen they took kenzie. We need to find her." She responded to me as she started to cough

"Hey relax." Sam reminded her as the emt showed up and started working on her. The rest of the team get there and start trying to figure out where my daughter went. I didn't understand what is going on until I get a tweet with my daughter's photo.

"U want 2 see your child again then you will do what I want." The tweet said as I respond back.

"What do u want from me? Don't hurt my daughter." I responded to my daughter's kidnapper.

" I won't as long as you cooperate with us." The tweet responded.

"By how?" I asked

"By bringing Allie and yourself to the warehouse eight tomorrow. That should give her enough time to get medical care." It responded to the tweet that I had sent. I didn't understand why they are doing this to my daughter and now Allie. I know that I could handle my self but this was unfair to the girls.

Mackynzie's POV

I woke up after being out cold for the past two hours. The last thing that I remembered is texting my dad and letting him know what is going on. I hope that he found Allie in time.

Third person POV

I walked into the room to find the one person that I have not seen in a while. Callen had decided to seek full custody of our daughter behind my back and now he has another woman playing mommy to my daughter. I don't get what is in his head but I am going to get my child back and I don't care what happens to her father or that woman.

"Mom? Is that you?" I heard my daughter asked.

"Yes kenzie it's me and its time for you to come home with me where you belong." I revealed to her as Callen busted the door down.

"Emily?" He says in shocked as I turn around.

"You are going to get her killed. You were supposed to wait until the warehouse." I told him while pretty sure that I give my cover away. I don't care since I need time to get things together so we can leave.

"Your lying. Your forgetting that I knew you for many years. You took our daughter without saying a word. You shot Allie without even thinking about it. You made our daughter watch you shoot someone that she cares about." He said to me. Truth was that I felt bad for his girlfriend since she is amazing with our daughter.

"I know and I feel bad about that." I said to him.

"No you don't. If you did then you would not have done. She would be okay." Mackynzie yelled at her mom.

Callen's POV

All I wanted to do is protected my daughter from her mother. I knew that she was going to jail for what she did to Allie and Mackynzie. I also knew that I needed to do what's best for my daughter.

"Why don't you let mackynzie go?" I pleaded with her.

"No. I can't." She said as she grabbed our daughter. I raise my gun as the rest of the team joined us. I am pretty sure that she might died and I don't want my daughter to be witness to that.

"Listen to me, I don't want her here if something bad happens to her mother. I am sure that you don't want her to see that either. Let her go." I pleaded with her as he heard a shoot come out of someone's gun.

Author Note: who do you think was shot? Mackynzie or her mother. I hope that you like this chapter of the storyline. On Tuesday, I will be back posting season five and season 11 chapter six. I hope that you have an amazing Saturday and the rest of the weekend since I don't have anything schedule. Don't forget to join me on my first ever one take Monday. I really hope that you like it. I am not sure if there will be posted this week or next week. I hope that you follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. Originally I was going to have mackynzie kidnapper at the end of the chapter. Did you know Deeks was in the movie the back up plan? Chapter four will be posted next Saturday morning and I hope that you will enjoy it. Don't forget to watch this week's episode of NCIS:LA. How did you like callen as a teacher? Thanks for reading. Don't forget to read chapter six of NCIS:LA season five coming out this Tuesday which I have to finished watching it.

Special thoughts go out to those that were affected by airport shooting in California. Also don't forget to turn your clock a hour back tonight.

Don't forget to review this!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: alright if I get this done before tomorrow night show then it will be posted if not then it will be posted on Saturday. I wanted to make sure that I finished this chapter by the end of next week. I hope that you like this chapter. I am working on the last chapter right now so that way I can post the new storyline next Saturday.

Chapter four: Don't hurt my daughter

Callen's POV

I watched as Sam takes down Emily with a single shot. I rushed over to my daughter wanting to make sure that she's okay.

"Mackynzie, are you okay?" I asked my daughter as I pulled her towards me.

"Yeah dad. I'm okay. How's Allie?" She asked me

"She's doing okay." I responded to her. "Come on let's get you to the hospital to check you out by a doctor."

We head for the car and headed for the hospital to make sure that Allie and Mackynzie were going to make a full recovery after this.

Mackynzie's POV

It was hard to go to my mom's funeral since she is the one that put me thou thing that a mother should be protecting her daughter. It's been two weeks since I was kidnapped and Allie was released yesterday from the hospital and we convinced her to move in with us. I walked into my dad's bedroom to see if she need anything.

"Hey can I get you anything?" I asked her.

"Yeah some company." She responded to her.

"Okay." I revealed as I sit on the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I lied to her.

"Kenzie, I know you. There is something there and I won't tell your dad about it." She responded to me as she is just finally starts crying.

"I fell that I am responsible for getting you hurt." I responded to her as she moves closer to me.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault at all. Your mom wasn't healthy." She revealed to me as we didn't hear my dad come into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked us clueless to what's going on. We both look at each other. "Come on guys."

"Okay. I feel guilty of her getting shot." I responded to my dad.

"Honey, your not responsible for what your mom did." He said to her.

"I know. I just need some time to think about it." I said as I stand up from the bed and walk out of the room.

Callen's POV

I walked into work knowing that I am worried about kenzie since its hard on her. I figure that I am going to asked Hetty for some time off to be with her and Allie.

"Hey Hetty, do you have a second?" I asked her.

"Oh yes Mr. Callen. What's going on?" She asked me.

"I need some time off. My daughter needs me right now and I was hoping that you give me some time." I revealed to her.

"Let me think about it and I will get back to you after we finished this case." She responded to me.

"Alright." I said as we headed up stairs to find out that the new case is. I knew that she might give me the time since she knows what happened to both kenzie and Allie and that they need me at home.

Three months later

Allie's POV

It's been three months since I moved in with Callen and Mackynzie. I must say that I am very happy to be here. I knew that he was planning something since he was being really secretive with mackynzie. I decided that I wanted to see if Callen and Kenzie would let me adopt her. Callen told me that we were going out for dinner and I was told that my clothes were on the bed. Mackynzie said that she was going over to her friends house. I watched as he helped me load into the car and then he got into the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he just smiled at me. I know that something is up.

We pulled up to the place and he helped me out of the truck and we headed into the room where we found the team and Mackynzie waiting for us.

"Callen, what's going on?" I asked him as he got down to one knee.

"Allison, you have given me so much joy in the past year and I wanted to know if you would be my wife?" He asked me. "Will you please marry me?"

I was expectlng this proposal but I wanted to make sure that it's best for all of us so I don't know what I am going to say in response to his proposal.

Author Note: who's looking forward to next week episode of NCIS:LA where Callen knows that they could lose their jobs and face jail time. I am thinking about writing a Facebook storyline in a sequel to this storyline. What do you guys think of that I idea? Twitter basically save this family. alright that's is where we are going to leave you at. What do you think is going to be her answer to his question. I'll be back on Saturday with the final chapter of this storyline. Don't forget to check out my Twitter as carson34ff where I would love to talk to you about any of the storylines. Don't forget to check out my blog where I updated all the time.

Have you check out my other storylines for NCIS:LA and Hawaii five o. Alright I will see you next chapter and please review and let me know what you think of it. I will be back tomorrow with another chapter and wrapping this storyline up. What was your favorite Halloween moments. Also I will have a veteran's day for both Sam and Callen storyline out. Now remind you that it's going to be a two storylines.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I can't believe that we are in the last chapter of this storyline. I was thinking about writing life on facebook in the coming weeks cleary not for NCIS:LA since they go undercover a lot. I figure that I could write it for Hawaii Five 0 and I wanted to know what you think.

I do not own Callen or the show. I only own Mackynzie and Allie and Marissa.

* * *

Chapter 5: Will you marry me?

Callen's POV

I don't understand why she's not answering my question right away. I know that she wants to be a part of my family. I watched as she looks around and for the first time I don't know what she is thinking. A few minutes go by and she's finally looking at me in the eye.

"I'm ready to give you my answer." She revealed to us. "I would love to marry you."

I put her ring on her finger and move closer so I could kiss her. We celebrated our engagment tonight with the team before heading home to celebrate it at home.

* * *

Three months later

Mackynzie's POV

I am in my room tweeting with one of my friends and telling her about my dad and Allie are getting married in a week. I have been thinking about asking Allie and my dad to let her adopt me. I know that Allie would never hurt me as like my mom did. I put my phone on my bed and get up to head downstairs where I find Allie and my dad talking about something.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Your dad and I were talking about me adopting you. I wanted to make sure that it's okay with you before I do it. So what do you think?" She reveals to me. I smile at her and pretty sure that she already knows my answer to that.

"That's funny because that's why I came downstairs to talk to dad about and then to you. I would love for you to adopt me." I responded to her as dad got up and gave me a hug and kiss on the forehead. Allie got up about minute later to do the same thing.

* * *

Three weeks later

Allie's POV

I can't believe that our wedding date is here. We settled Mackynzie's adoption yesterday and I have some news to tell both Callen and Mackynzie. I figured that I can tell Callen tomorrow on our honeymoon what it is. After we put my dress on me, I start to cry. I am so happy to be doing this.

"Why are you crying mom?" Mackynzie asked me.

"It's happy tears." I responded to her. It's more or less that my hormones are not good right now.

"You have been crying a lot lately when ever dad does something nice for you. So what's going on?" She said to me. She reminds me of Callen a lot.

"Nothing." I lied to her. I'm sorry but I can't tell her before I tell Callen what is going on. It's just not right.

The wedding went off with out a problem and we were on the way to our honeymoon. I just cuddle up into his arms. My husband's arms to be correct.

"Hey what's going on with you?" He asked me.

I figure that this is the best time to tell him. I hope that he is going to be okay with this.

"babe, I found out that I'm pregnant with our baby." I revealed as I try to study his face.

We are pregnant?" He asked me as he moved just a little bit.

"Yes." I responded to him.

"That's amazing! I love you." He said as he starts to kiss me and we celebrate the new addition to our family.

Nine months later- Callen's POV

I was waken in the middle of the night by Allie telling me that it's time for the new baby to come. We still haven't figured out the name of our child.

Ten hours later we have a beatiful little girl in my arms and we decided to name her Marissa Joy Callen.

The end!

* * *

Author Note: Alright, I am so thankful that I did this storyline because it should have shown what life would be like if people would use social media as a good thing and lift people up rather then threwing them down. Let me know what you think of the new storyline idea. Don't forget to join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I would love to get you some more information about new storylines or have a chat. Don't forget to check out my other storylines! I do have a new storyline that will be coming out in the coming weeks!


End file.
